


The Centaur and the Servant

by FlyingRotten



Category: Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Centaur AU, Centaurs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Past Abuse, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingRotten/pseuds/FlyingRotten
Summary: Centaurs are ruling the world. Humans are being held in slavery.





	The Centaur and the Servant

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just putting some ideas about this AU here... Just in case I forget XDD
> 
> idk if there'll be more. I'd like to do more but it's prob not rly interesting
> 
> Don't expect good stuff lmfao

« Elias, stop staring at their ugly legs! »

The black centaur slapped the white one out of his reverie.

« I wasn’t staring. Just checking if it’s functional. » Elias hated going to the slave market, too many centaurs. It was making the summer heat unbearable.

But, as usual, his brother Gabriel insisted and Elias couldn’t refuse him anything. Gabriel wrinkled his nose, frowning at the line of slaves, standing half naked on a podium surrounded by la cohort of raucous centaurs, fighting for the best prizes.

« Gods, they’re so ugly with those two pinkish legs… »

« At least they don’t take too much space. » added Elias, upset to be pushed around by rude centaurs.

The black centaur made a face. « But look at their hooves… It looks like… hands. I can’t believe they were dominating us just a few centuries ago. Can you imagine one of those weakling worm sitting on your back?? »

Elias shrugged, he never found them ugly nor weak. Quite the contrary. He was fascinated by human’s. And so their legs and strange hand-looking hooves.  
  
Gabriel never was a good company. And despite his love for him Elias felt uncomfortable hearing his brother spitting constantly on those innocent creatures.  
But today was special, they were looking for fresh blood since Gabriel ~~killed~~ dismissed the cook and the slave who was taking care of Elias.

It got less than a minute for the dark centaur to negotiate his new cook for a good price and, once the poor lad in hand, he urged Elias to pick a capable ‘worm’ who knew how to take care of a Breeder like him.

 

In every important family, there was at least one ‘Breeder’. Breeders were massive male centaurs, raised to be the strongest at fighting and racing. The more they were big, strong and agile, the more their semen was coveted and could be sold at an excellent price. Elias was a good Breeder, he was massive and well built, most of his fights and races concluded with victories. The only drawback being that Elias was too sensitive. He felt alone and was desperately in need of contact other than kicking hooves and punches. Indeed, Breeders couldn’t have sexual relationships with females, their unusual imposing corpulence menacing the ladies’ well-being during the act. Thus their semen was collected and sold in jars.  
Elias and Gabriel’s father squandered the Family wealth on Humans’ researches before dying, seriously impacting the position of their House in the High Society. Hence Elias had to work harder and so needed a new capable preparer because Gabriel had considered the previous one not enough energetic and, in a fit of rage, had stamped the poor guy flat.

  
  
Elias got lost in the crowd, finding himself admiring again the Human’s bodies. Every centaur were perceiving them as ‘incomplete’. Elias thought they were just different and interesting in their own way.  
  
He got just a few minutes away from his brother’s whining when he heard again his twangy voice calling him from afar. Gabriel was beckoning him, a few meters away, holding tight a leash which ended by a collar, buckling up the neck of a puny little thing. The black centaur looked victorious, he waved again, shaking the small biped in the process.  
A closer look and Elias knew the little thing was condemned.

« Gabriel, they’re too small. »

« I got it for a very good price, it has already served a Breeder before so it perfectly knows the task aaaand… » Gabriel brutally raised the head of the slave to show the sizable scar slicing their neck. …« Its vocal cords have been severed! No need for gabbing, it will always execute itself without a word! »

The black centaur looked so happy to hold this broken thing, Elias felt a pang of sadness for the creature. He knew too well their fate...

 

* * *

 

 

 They got back home by the end of the day, bringing with them their new acquisitions and, after a quick souper, Elias isolated himself in his room.

He thought about falling in his bed without a bath, when he heard a soft knock at the door.

« Gabriel? »

A mop of dark curls appeared in the partially opened door.

« Oh, it’s you. Come in.»

The small thing was overburdened with clothes and towels. They put everything on a couch and made a short reverence in the centaur’s direction.

« The new preparer, uh? You look very weak… I hope you’ll last more than the previous one… » said Elias with a sigh. The servant didn’t seem bothered by that statement and stood up straight, waiting for more instructions.

The big centaur got in his washing room without a word. The slave followed and started to prepare the soap brush and warm water.

They thoroughly scrubbed Elias horse body while the centaur was humming the old lullaby he was singing to his brother when they were foals. The room was only filled with the echo of the brush and the humming and Elias started to feel uncomfortable again. He needed to talk. But what was the point when your counterpart couldn’t even answer… He loudly cleared his throat and the brush slowly stopped, the servant was now looking at him intently, waiting for a specific order.

« Let me look at you. »

The human made a step forward so his master could get a better look, keeping their head low in submission.

« No, come on, don’t give me that, my brother is not here. You can look at me. »

The deep blue of their eyes were breathtaking, tumultuous like the dark shores of the ocean during a summer storm. Elias sputtered something and swallowed hard. The face of the servant was beautiful. Smooth and angular, a curved nose and too full rosy lips, cascading dark curls framing the delight that was their face.

« You… Are you fe..female or male ? »

The servant put a hand against its own chest before articulating a silent « male ». Elias was hypnotized by his lips. He couldn’t think straight anymore so he just turned around abruptly, making a nonchalant sign with his hand.

« Right, okay never mind, you can continue. »

The long awkward silence that followed didn’t seem to bother the boy who resumed his ablutions with energy.

 

The centaur couldn’t help glancing at his servant. The boy was now cleaning his hooves, unperturbed. Elias fidgeted nervously before clearing his throat again. A flash of blue eyes, and the boy was looking at him.

« Your name ? I don’t know your name. I’d like to call you by your name. We have so many servants here I can’t call all of you ‘servants’, it’d be very confusing but I won’t call you ‘worm’ either because I think it’s very disrespectful you have to understand that my brother thinks your kind is half as clever as slugs but I know that’s not true he is just blaming your whole species for the ruin of our family and… »

A light touch on his arm.

Elias looked down at the small hand, the servant was giving him an amused smile. The centaur nodded quickly before resuming his fidgeting.

« I’m talking too much, I know… It always makes Gabriel angry. »

Now he got his master attention, the servant was mimicking letters with his mouth, gently shaking his head when Elias got it wrong.

« And the last one?.. an ‘M ‘??… »The boy nodded excitedly. « Adam ? » A lovely smile.

Elias puffed his chest, solemnly announcing « Hello Adam, my name is Elias. And you’ll be my preparer by now. »

The centaur held his hand, waiting for the boy to take it. Adam timidly took it and after a squeeze, shook the centaur’s hand. Elias seemed satisfied and his servant huffed air in what could have been a laugh. He bowed down before cleaning the washroom and preparing the bed, leaving the centaur to his well deserved full night’s sleep.

 

Elias didn’t fall asleep right away though. He was thinking about the boy, his genuine smile and the way he looked at him with his stormy blue eyes. The voice of his brother threw a dark cloud on his reflections « they’re stupid worms Elias and have no interest in you whatsoever. Humans just want their daily bread so they’re not starving in our streets, wading in their own shit. »

Adam was risking his life serving their Family, Elias shouldn’t get attached to him…


End file.
